Terms of Resentment
by TigerRates
Summary: Pan Son and Trunks Briefs were best friends, as close as brother and sister. However that changes when Trunks announces his engagement to Marron Chestnut resulting in Pan developing a deep resentment towards Trunks and Marron throughout the course of several years. Will their friendship ever be the same again? And will Pan stop hating Trunks and move on with her life?
1. Chapter 1: Good Times

**Summary: **Pan Son and Trunks Briefs were best friends, they were also like brother and sister but after Trunks announces his engagement to Marron, Pan develops a deep resentment of Trunks and Marron throughout the course several of years. Will their friendship ever be the same again? And will Pan stop hating Trunks and move on with her life?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball (Z, Gt, etc.) or any of its characters except my OC's, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**Terms of Resentment**

**Chapter 1: Good Times**

**~With Trunks and Pan~**

Trunks and Pan walk out of the movie theater, laughing about how ridiculous some of the scenes in the movie were. Spending time with Trunks made Pan feel hopeful. She knew full well that Trunks was her best friend, nothing more, but she was convinced that the situation would change. It simply had to. Every time Pan as much as thought of Trunks, she was plagued with these thoughts.

"Pan, do you want me to fly you back home?" Trunks asks, snapping Pan out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, sure!" Pan answers, "In the hover car, right?"

"Yeah. I know your mother doesn't want you to fly in public." Trunks says, already pulling out the capsule for the car. The car poofs out of the capsule, and Trunks walks up to it, opening the door on the passenger side with a lopsided smile.

"After you, miss." Trunks says, with laughter in his eyes. Pan smiles, and gets in the car.

"Thank you, good sir." She says, happy that the 14 year age difference between her and Trunks didn't limit the jokes between them. Trunks still acted like a 15 year old, even though he was 29. It was one of the reasons she liked him so much. Trunks closes the door after Pan gets in, and walks over to the drivers side of the car, gets in, and starts the car.

"I warn you, my driving style may not be quite what you expect." Trunks says with mock-seriousness. Pan pretends to look concerned, and then shocked as the car flies sharply into the air (to a level with no other hover cars) and begins zigzagging in the relative direction of the Son residence, Trunks laughing wildly the whole time. Personally, Trunks loved the relationship between himself and Pan, and wanted no change to it, but he was afraid that Pan might want something more. Usually, he threw these thoughts out of his head, thinking he was exaggerating, but today he couldn't, even though he was trying to act as he normally would. Soon enough, with Trunks speeding, and making twists, turns, and odd drops to play his part in their game and to humor Pan, they had arrived at the Son residence. Trunks landed the car carefully, in case Videl or Gohan were watching, but didn't get out of the car immediately, and neither did Pan. They never did. Instead, they would talk until Pan was called by her parents.

"Well, how did you like my driving?" Trunks asks Pan, tilting his head, in mock-curiosity. Pan shakes her head, looking horror-struck.

"Sir, I must say, your services were.. quite... interesting." She says, and then smiles, marking the end of the game for the day. "Wonder what your mother would say if she saw you driving like that..."

"Don't know. Make me work more? It's not like I drive like this in the city."

"I know, I know. That's how you landed the space ship though. Remember? When we were looking for the Dragon Balls with Grandpa?"

"How could I forget? You really blame me for that? We were missing a stabilizer!"

"Well, what about the landing after that?" Pan retorts, sticking her tongue out.

"Ahh... Oh, never mind. I'd like to see _you_ land a space ship." Then, Trunks seemingly remembers something, and his face looks serious. "By the way Pan. There's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it, Trunks?" Pan says hopefully, thinking, _Maybe he finally broke up with Marron! _Trunks opens his mouth to answer, but is interupted.

"Pan! Come inside! It's time for dinner!" Videl yells from the doorway of the house.

"Oh... Coming!" Pan yells back. "Sorry, you're going to have to tell me later. Bye!" Pan says to Trunks, while hopping out of the car. She closes the door and runs to the house before Trunks can answer. Trunks sighs, and gets out of the car, deciding to fly home without using the car. He turns it back into a capsule, and takes off into the sky. Just to himself, he says:

"I wonder how Pan will take the news... Hopefully, I'm wrong about her feelings on out friendship, and nothing will change..." Trunks trails off, and flies the rest of the way quietly, deep in thought.

**End Chapter**

That's that! I probably could have done a better job for the chapter ending, but I'll try harder for further chapters. This is the third story I'm currently writing, so if anyone else has requests, they'll have to wait until I finish one of my stories. Meanwhile, R&R please! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

**Summary: **Pan Son and Trunks Briefs were best friends, they were also like brother and sister but after Trunks announces his engagement to Marron, Pan develops a deep resentment of Trunks and Marron throughout the course several of years. Will their friendship ever be the same again? And will Pan stop hating Trunks and move on with her life?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball (Z, Gt, etc.) or any of its characters except my OC's, nor do I make any money from my writing.

**Terms of Resentment**

**Chapter 2: Truth**

**~Son Residence~**

**_I wonder what Trunks was gonna tell me... Maybe I'm right, and he broke up with Marron! That has to be it! Yeah... _****Thought Pan, sitting on her bed after finishing her dinner. ****_If only mother had called me a few minutes later! Guess I'll have to wait... _****She sighs, and almost reaches for her textbooks before remembering that she has no lessons tomorrow. Then, Pan hears the phone ring, and, at least to silence the annoying sound, she picks it up, noticing that the caller ID said "Brief Residence".**

** "Hello (moshi moshi)?"**

** "Oh, Hello Pan." Pan identifies the voice as Bulma, and her shoulders slump slightly. She was hoping it would be Trunks.**

** "Hello, Bulma-san. Should I give the phone to my mother?"**

** "Yes, thank you Pan." **

** "Okay, hold on a minute." With that, Pan walks out of the room, and quickly locates her mother, Videl, in the kitchen.**

** "It's for you Mama (Pan calls Videl that in the Baby saga, so...). Bulma-san."**

** "Thank you, Pan." Videl says, taking the phone, and answering. Pan, figuring that she's obviously dismissed, turns and starts walking back to her room, before reconsidering and deciding to watch some t.v. instead. Besides, she wanted to stay close by so she could ask her mother what Bulma said. After about half an hour of staring blankly at a cartoon marathon without really registering what she was watching, Pan finally heard Videl hang up the phone. She quickly jumped off the couch, and walked, trying to seem casual, to her mother.**

** "What did Bulma-san say?"**

** "She invited us over tomorrow. For a party..." Videl continued to elaborate, but Pan stopped listening after the word 'party'. ****_Yes! I get to talk to Trunks again tomorrow! I might finally get a chance! _****Faintly, Pan realized that her mother had stopped talking.**

** "Okay, thanks Mama!" Pan says, going back to her room, barely having enough willpower to restrain herself from skipping. ****_I'll go to bed now. The faster I do, the faster tomorrow will come!_**** However, despite her attempts, Videl noticed how happy the news had made Pan. She sighs, hoping that everything would turn out for the best, and turns to the sink to do the dishes. **

******~The Next Day, at the Brief Residence~**

******Trunks was in the living room, trying to figure out how he would break the news. Granted, he was happy about it, but how would everyone else react? Suddenly, he heard the doorbell, shortly followed by the clicking of his mothers shoes, and the sound of the door opening. **

** "Hello, come right in! The party's indoor today!" Trunks heard Bulma say.**

** "Crap... out of time..." Trunks mutters, under his breath. "Guess I'll have to figure this out as I go." He stands up from the couch he was sitting on, plasters on a smile, and walks out to greet the guests. As he had been afraid, Pan, Videl, and Gohan were the first to arrive, the rest of the Sons being late, as usual. **

** "Hi Trunks!" Pan yells, walking farther into the house.**

** "Hi Pan." Trunks says, followed by his greetings to the rest of the present family.**

** "So, Trunks." Pan says, tugging on the sleeve of Trunks jacket. "What were you going to tell me yesterday?"**

** "Oh, that?" Trunks asks, shrugging. "I'll tell you later, when I tell everyone."**

** "Tell everyone?" Pan asks, slightly confused. ****_Why would he tell _****__****everyone****_ about his break-up with Marron? I hope everything's okay... _****Noticing that Pan looked somewhat worried, Trunks quickly puts on a reassuring smile.**

** "Don't worry about it. Just..." Trunks starts, thinking about how to finish the sentence. "Enjoy the party for now." **

** "Okay..." Pan says, trailing off, before shaking her head, and smiling. "What should we do then?"**

******~About 45 minutes later~**

** All the guests had arrived, and were currently sitting at a large table, eating food prepared by Bulma, and brought my the guests. Everyone was chatting animatedly, but Pan was slightly on the edge. She was watching Trunks and Marron, who were exchanging glances in between conversations. To Pan, those glances didn't look like the expression people would exchange after breaking up with each other, and this worried Pan. If Trunks wasn't announcing that he had broken up with Marron, what could he possibly have to say? The remaining options sparked a feeling of dread within Pan. Then, she noticed Trunks and Marron give each other a sharp, quick nod, before they both stood up, naturally drawing everyone elses eyes to themselves. Then, Trunks nodded to Marron once more, seemingly signaling her to start.**

** "Everyone, Trunks and I have something to tell you." Marron says. All conversation at the table immediately stops. Trunks looks down, then straightens his back, and, confidently lifts his gaze back to the table. ****_Oh no. No. No. NO! Please tell me I'm wrong! _****Pan thinks frantically.**

** "Marron and I are engaged." Everyone erupts with congratulations and toasts, and Trunks and Marron sit, this time together, everyone having made space for this to be possible. Pan no longer sees or hears any of this. She just feels numb, and any one looking would have noticed her blank expression. Trunks is the first one to notice this, Pan's reaction being the one he was most worried about in the first place. He opens his mouth to address Pan, but she pushes back her chair, stands, and walks quietly out of the room. Trunks' first instinct is to go after Pan, but Marron notices this as he begins to stand, and squeezes his arm.**

** "Trunks. Let her go. She just needs some time." Marron says. Trunks sighs, and sits back down, hoping that Marron is right. After all, no one else seems worried that Pan just left... Meanwhile, Pan walks out the door of the house and flies away, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. **

******End Chapter**

**This ones a bit longer than the last chapter! I'll try to make further chapters at least this long. Sorry it took a while to update... well, meanwhile (while you wait) R&R please! Suggestions are always appreciated! Till next time!**


End file.
